


Sated

by Fabrisse



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-02-20
Updated: 2007-02-20
Packaged: 2017-11-16 14:14:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/540328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fabrisse/pseuds/Fabrisse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the "Blow it with Feeling" Challenge.  This was my official entry.  PWP.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sated

He'd taken his life in his hands the day he'd made the first move. Well, maybe he hadn't made the first move, but his reaction had gotten them here to this sleazy motel. 

*** 

Sweat and semen were drying. The neon sign outside the window was hot pink with a clashing red flashing "no vacancy" at regular intervals. It reflected off the broad shoulders lying next to him. The pink clashed with the rich brown tones of Teal'c's skin, but the red brought out depths of mahogany that made Teal'c look like a polished statue. 

He'd never expected Teal'c to be so easily satisfied. There was a huge well of passion that would surprise the new recruits at Cheyenne mountain. When he thought about it, he was angry on Teal'c's behalf. Did these shave-tails really think that it took anything less than a zeal for freedom and justice to leave everything behind? For a man to be willingly stripped of his family, his way of life, his very god took a depth of soul and a fervor that was nearly unimaginable. Yet for all that, gentle touches and hot skin against hotter skin could bring Teal'c to this boneless state. 

A heavy arm pressed against his chest; he knew better than to try to slip out from under. He'd been surprised by the speed and strength which a sleeping Teal'c could possess as he'd been pulled back to Teal'c's side. Walter smiled a little as he realized that he finally knew how all those teddy bears felt. 

He wished that he could sleep, but the scent of the long love making hadn't dispersed and that combined with the scent of Teal'c's skin had made him hard again. While Teal'c could fuck for hours, when he reached his limit he needed rest to recuperate. 

Not that Walter was complaining. It had been years since he'd been able to have a man in his bed. The mountain had killed any chance he had at even the most discreet social life. In the beginning it had been that self-serving spring-butt, Major Samuels, who'd kept a close eye on the NCOs. Walter had run into that type before. They built reputations for being good officers by striking out at the lower ranks for any infraction. Officers like Colonel O'Neill cared that the job was being done well and honorably. O'Neill knew what was going on; anyone who represented a threat to the command, the country, or the planet wasn't tolerated. But human foibles that represented no threat were tolerated -- just as long as they remained human and unthreatening. Maybe it was because the Colonel had a few human foibles himself. 

The general was a good man, too. There was no hiding from him. Hammond hadn't asked. Walter hadn't told, but he knew that his questions about frat regs vis-a-vis Teal'c put up flags in the general's mind. He didn't know if Hammond thought they were sleeping together or if he thought Walter was taking Teal'c to brothels, but there was tacit acceptance. A sexually frustrated Jaffa was a restive and bloody-minded Jaffa, and the General knew that Teal'c needed something more than beating up Marines in the gym was providing. Hammond would do what he could to protect them both if NID came snooping. 

Another deep sigh came from the other side of the bed. The arm holding him tightened and then loosened. Teal'c rolled onto his back and flopped back heavily. He blinked. "You are well, Walter?" 

"I'm good." 

"Indeed." 

Walter chuckled and propped himself on one elbow. His erection brushed Teal'c's hip. 

Teal'c lifted the sheet and looked down. "You are not good. You are in need of more satisfaction." 

"I can wait. I'm patient." 

"You should not need patience while we share a bed. I have been remiss." 

"Hardly. When did you last get *kel-no-reem*?" 

"It can wait until we report back to the base. But I should take care of your problem." 

"I could always jack myself." 

"A process I enjoy watching, but I would like to participate in the accomplishment of your orgasm." 

"It *is* more fun when you help." 

"Aiding you in that endeavor would involve moving my arm." 

"Yes, but the motions would only be small ones." 

"You underestimate yourself. And precision motion would take more mental effort." 

Walter looked over the boneless sprawl of Jaffa next to him. "That's a good point." 

"I've also seen the way you look at my mouth. A solution presents itself." 

"That it does." 

Walter straddled Teal'c's chest and slid forward until the tip of his cock could paint the full lips white. Teal'c's tongue flicked out to lick his lips, and Walter slipped the head of his cock past Teal'c's teeth. A few moments of gentle sucking later, Walter felt a light touch to his foot. He pulled out. 

"I think there is a better way." 

Another pillow under Teal'c's neck provided some support. Walter knelt behind Teal'c's head; he bent forward and they kissed lightly. Then Walter moved his hips and pushed forward between soft lips into the open throat anticipating him. The slide of his cock through parted lips and the momentary roughness of the golden tattoo against his balls made Walter gasp. He raised up on his knees a little more and felt himself lodge deep. 

Walter had done this for Teal'c once or twice. Teal'c's dick was so big that it was the only angle that Walter could take Teal'c's tool to the hilt. But Teal'c liked sucking for a preliminary and loved to see Walter on his knees before fucking him long and deep. 

It was rare that Teal'c offered this type of pleasure, and Walter treasured it. He rolled his hips and found his rhythm. The best kind of moans were coming from Teal'c's chest and throat. As much as Walter wanted it to last, Teal'c gripping his feet roused him to drive harder and faster slipping and sliding all the way down a warm, swallowing throat. He froze; he could feel his cock jump as he poured himself into Teal'c. 

*** 

Sweat and semen were drying. The neon sign outside the window was hot pink with a clashing red flashing "no vacancy" at regular intervals. It reflected off the slim shoulders lying next to him. The pink highlighted the silvered tones of Walter's hair, but the red did nothing for his skin. 

Teal'c watched Walter sleep for a few moments before he spooned behind the smaller man. He pulled his lover close and soon joined him in sleep. 


End file.
